


Lost Time

by MIjoker



Category: Blade Runner 2049
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIjoker/pseuds/MIjoker





	Lost Time

K低垂著眼簾，順從地伸舌舔弄著不斷地頂弄著他的顴骨及唇角的龜頭。男人粗糙的拇指指腹不斷地撫弄著他的臉頰，時而用指尖搔刮著，似是在催促、也像在讚許他。當他舌面撫上男人的莖柱時，男人的低呼聲與喘氣聲在K的上空徘徊著，宛如一條無形的蛇滑過、包覆住他的頸項，那股異樣的恐懼加上口中的腥味愈來愈濃烈，他幾乎感到胃中的酸液正逐漸湧上，他甚至異想天開的希望自己的胃酸能夠腐蝕掉口中的異物。

男人的手抓住他的髮根，撕扯頭皮的疼痛感讓K忍不住闔嘴咬上男人的陰莖，尖銳的疼痛迫使男人拔出陰莖狠狠地甩了K一巴掌，「操！賤貨，誰准你咬我的？」K被甩紅了臉，右臉上的鮮紅掌印火辣地燒灼著，他抿緊雙唇一聲不發，卻更加惹火眼前的男人。

「怎樣？不吭聲是不是？他媽的。」他再甩了K一巴掌，而後壓著他頭顱將他推倒在床，把K的臉孔壓在枕上掠奪他的所有喘息空間。

「賤貨。」他又喊了一次，K覺得自己的腦袋在沸騰，裡頭充滿了痛楚還有壓抑住的怒火，卻無從發洩。耳朵因為剛才的衝擊而嗡鳴作響，吵雜的耳鳴聲讓他聽不見男人的喃喃自語，只能任憑身後的人繼續為所欲為。

男人的陰莖在他的臀部上磨蹭著，濕濡的異樣感令K頭皮發麻──無論經歷多少次都無法習慣，只能一再地感到恐懼──他僵硬著身軀，準備面對即將進入體內的凶器。

他不知道又得花多少時間清理自己的身體，也不知道得等多久的時間他體內的傷口才會真正癒合。

或許沒有那一天。

他的穴口被草率地潤滑過後，就被粗大的陰莖塞入。

沒有任何多餘的前戲、沒有擴張，只有稀少的潤滑劑能夠稍稍減緩他的痛楚。

「馬的，無論操幾次都這麼緊，好幾次都以為你是情趣型──喔不對，沒有像你這樣連叫都不會叫的玩具。」

仍舊耳鳴著，但那些侮辱性的字詞仍舊飄進一些進了他耳中。

K痛得連呼吸都感到灼熱，他也分不清楚身後的疼痛是否已經大到連心臟都會抽痛。

他抓著被褥，冀望讓所有痛楚能夠分散，卻還是無法阻止身後的痛楚不斷蓋過理智。

K最終溢出夾雜痛楚與被迫瀕臨極限的快感的呻吟聲和喘息聲。

身體不斷顫抖，男人的精液全數射撒在他體內，滑出體外的陰莖還是不願輕易放過他的在他的臀縫處磨蹭，甚至將手指伸進體內搔刮著精液，讓體液緩慢的流出體外。

「你知道我總有一天會找到讓你爽到叫出來的那個地方。」

「今天特別讓你這個賤貨爽一下，稍微幫你清理清理。」講完一句令K不明所以的話後便將K整個人翻到正面，將手上的精液往K臉上抹去，一邊抹一邊擼動著陰莖，趁著K還來不及反應便將稀薄的精液全射在K臉上，讓他的睫毛及鼻翼、唇角都沾滿他的體液。

「小賤貨，走前最後送你的禮物，記得給我吃乾淨。」

K沒有任何動作，任憑男人拉緊褲頭甩上房門後離去才拿起紙巾慢慢地擦淨身上的體液。

他邊收拾著邊乾嘔，感覺酸水湧上喉頭卻吐不出任何東西；眼眶泛出生理性的淚水，卻也滑落不下。

他不知道這樣的生活必須持續到何時。

他走進淋浴間，蜷縮起身軀。

時間還很漫長，今天只過了幾個小時，還尚未等到夕陽西下。


End file.
